The Worst Master
by Vayne358
Summary: Elsword has no family left. Mother, dead. Father, vanished. Sister, taken away. He goes to the noble his father owed a huge debt to, and is not prepared for how he has to work off the debt. Warning: Yaoi pairing, no genderbending.


**Vayne: Hey all, this is a first. Yup, straight up Yaoi pairing, no genderbending. Only two characters, and based off a manga/anima called Shounen Maid Kuro-Kun. I bet a lot of shota yaoi fans already know what that is and are eager to see what is going to happen XD Also like the manga, I'm making Elsword younger which leads me to have to say this.**

_**I do not promote and/or encourage the act of child pornography. Please accept this story as a simple expression of literature and nothing more.**_

**With that, here's the two classes! This is also an AU story. Any relation to names of those living or dead or real places is 100% accidental.**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword (14 Years old)**

**Raven: Veteran Commander (Normal age)**

* * *

The Worst Master

Chapter One: The Fifty Million Dollar Debt

It was early morning as a local bus drove down the highway to a little community near the shore. At the very back sat a young boy of fourteen years. He had bright red hair and wore blue shorts and running shoes and a plain white shirt with a small yellow vest. In his arms was a fluffy pink stuffed rabbit, a gift from his late mother. His name was Elsword Seighart. Elsword lived a life of pain and fear. Thanks to his father his family owed a great debt and the bastard had vanished into thin air leaving the massive debt to a young boy, his elder sister Elesis, and their sick mother. After a month of not being able to pay, a group of men came and took Elesis away from them, ensuring she would be well cared for as she would be working for a client of the family they owed money too. Elsword cried so much that day. Elesis told him to keep mom safe and do the best he could to keep her happy, and then she was gone. A week later, their mother passed away from illness, and on that same day Elsword was beaten black and blue by loan sharks who had come to collect payment, the very payment Elsword used to get his mother a funeral service. Every day from that point on Elsword was alone in the world, beaten weekly, running for his life, working around the clock to make ends meet. However, he had gotten a message from what sounded like the man his father owed money to inviting Elsword to come to his mansion.

Having nothing to lose, Elsword gladly took the money inside the envelope and followed the directions to get to the town the noble resided in. The bus stopped and Elsword picked up his backpack and got off. He looked out at the sea and town, and then pulled out a piece of paper.

"So...at the bus stop I cross the street and take a forest path." Elsword read the directions aloud and then turned around. Across the street Elsword could clearly see an old iron gate that revealed a path. He looked both ways, just as his mother taught him, and ran across the street and into the woods.

The sounds of singing blue birds and chittering squirrels echoed through the trees. Elsword skipped along, humming a tune to himself as he clutched his bunny tightly to his chest. He always made sure to stay happy, knowing his mother would cry if he did.

"Where is this stupid mansion?" Elsword wondered, he had been walking for awhile, "Probably just another loan shark wanting to kick my ass in the woods and leave me to die." Elsword stopped and looked down, staring at the rabbit toy's beady eyes, "Why did you have to leave, mom?" Elsword shook his head and continued down the path. After a few more minutes, Elsword saw a large gate and a white stone wall in front of him. Assuming it was the place; Elsword walked over to the panel on the gate and went to press the button.

_**"Good evening sir."**_

"Gah!" Elsword jumped as someone spoke over the intercom.

_**"May I ask what your business here is?"**_

"I-I'm Elsword Seighart, I was called here about my father's debt."

_**"We've been expecting you Mr. Seighart."**_ The gates slid open slowly and a black limo drove in front of Elsword. The window rolled down to reveal an elderly man with small round black glasses. He smiled at him, "Please get in sir, I will take you to the master."

Elsword sat in the back of the limo as it drove through a giant garden to the estate in the distance. He couldn't help but look out the windows as the beauty of the well maintained flowers and bushes.

"Such a huge garden." Elsword admired. He looked at the driver who he assumed was a butler, "It must be hard to take care of."

"Indeed sir. We are almost at the estate; please make sure you have everything." Elsword checked his bag, knowing anything he might have forgotten would have been on the bus. Luckily he had everything and the butler opened the door for him.

The inside of the grand manor was exquisite. Countless ornaments and paintings decorated the walls. Elsword was led to the living room.

"Please wait here while I inform the master." The elderly gentleman said and then left. Elsword, not able to resist, chose to look around. He opened door after door and peeked inside.

"Toy room, what are there kids in this house?" Another door, "A frigging gym?" Another door, "Oh wow." Elsword stepped inside the room. It reminded him of a topical paradise, exotic ferns and trees were residing within and a flock of geese played in a pond. When Elsword walked over to them they rushed towards him, squawking for food and one sat on his head, "Friendly guys aren't you? Sorry I don't have any food." Suddenly the geese flew off. Confused, Elsword got up and looked back at the door to see a man with long stygian hair with a patch of red.

"Don't worry, make yourself at home." He said with a smile.

"W-Who are you?" Elsword asked, and the stranger pointed back to the living room in silence. They went back and sat down, the butler bringing out tea.

"My name is Raven Grigsign." He introduced himself, "As you understand your father owes me a great debt." Elsword clenched his fists.

"I knew it..."

"Pardon?" Raven tilted his head to the side.

"You're just another loan shark. If you want to beat me up fine but I don't have any money."

"Oh I'm not going to hurt you." Raven said kindly, "I will take care of the debt personally."

"R-Really?!" Elsword couldn't believe it. No more debt collectors, no more running.

"On one condition." Raven held up a finger, "You will have to work under me as a servant to pay off the debt."

"What?!"

"I don't see what's so bad about it. You do some work and have a soft bed, warm food, and a nice, hot bath on a daily basis." Elsword faltered. When Raven phrased it like that it seemed like a perfect opportunity.

"F-Fine. I'll do it."

"Perfect!" Raven grinned. The butler approached.

"Your uniform is in the next room. Please put it on, you will start work today." Elsword was put off by the fact of working immediately after such a long trip, but he went into the next room all the same. There were three dressing stalls with violet curtains; the one in the middle was open with a box on the floor. Elsword suddenly jumped as an intercom buzzed.

_**"Please take the uniform in the center stall, Elsword."**_ It was Raven.

"O-Okay Raven."

_**"Remember Elsword, you're my servant now."**_ Raven's voice was kind and simply informing him of the position.

"S-Sorry sir." Elsword apologized.

_**"That's better. Now get dressed." **_

Elsword entered the booth and closed the curtains. He put his bag and bunny in the corner. He stripped down to his underwear and then took off the top of the box. He did not expect what was inside.

"What the-!?" Elsword stood up staring at the outfit. It was a dress, a maid's dress, "You expect me to wear this?!"

_**"It is a customary outfit in this house. All the servants wear one."**_ Raven said. Elsword grumbled and unwillingly put the dress on. After patting it down he noticed something. Leaning forward just a slight bit the skirt completely showed his rear.

"What is with this short skirt?"

_**"Part of the design. It suits you Elsword."**_

"R-Really?" Elsword blushed, and then realized something. He narrowed his eyes and then picked up the head piece. He placed it on his head and clipped it on, "Is this right?"

_**"Yes that's perfect."**_

"Hmph." Elsword grunted, and tapped the mirror with his knuckle. The glass was hollow. Elsword pulled the curtain to the side in a huff and walked out a little bit. He then suddenly turned around and jumped at the mirror, kicking it in. His foot found its mark on the poor butler's crotch when he wanted to hit Raven instead, "You sick perverts!"

* * *

"Seriously! How can he be such a sleaze ball!? I've only known him five minutes and I don't like him!" Elsword muttered to himself as he took out cups and the food that had been prepared earlier by the butler. Elsword looked at the skirt again and cringed. He noticed a table cloth and tied it around his waist, hiding his rear from perverted eyes, "Much better." Elsword put everything on the trolley and pushed it down the hall towards Raven's desk where he was currently working on something. Elsword slowed as he approached, "You're food, sir."

"Ah, thank yo-" Raven stopped mid sentence, noticing the table cloth, "Why are you wearing that?"

"You really expect me to walk around in such a short skirt?"

"Unacceptable!" Raven yelled, making Elsword wince in fear. He walked over to him, "You dare insult my family's uniform? You will wear it properly!" Raven grabbed the cloth and ripped off. Elsword's skirt fluttered madly until he grabbed the sides and pulled them still.

"F-Fine...I'll wear it."

"Good. Now," Raven handed the young boy a handheld cheese grater, "Grate the cheese."

"V-Very well." As Elsword put the cheese in the grater, Raven reached down and patted his rear, "Ack! What are you doing you sicko?!" Elsword yelled.

"It was a signal." Raven said calmly, "One pat means one grating of cheese. Each pat after means another. Now," Raven patted his rear again, "Hurry before the pasta gets cold." Elsword shivered as Raven felt his ass, obeying and grating the cheese each time he touched him.

_Fucking pervert._

Raven then ceased patting and simply rubbed Elsword's ass.

"Ahh..." Elsword let loose a small gasp, halting in his grating.

"Go on, you know what to do." Raven said. Elsword shivered more, it felt so strange, and continued to grate. Raven groped him faster, and Elsword then spun around and threw the grater on the floor.

"Sick bastard I can't work like this!" Elsword stormed off. It was late and he wanted to take a bath and go to bed.

Elsword tossed his clothes to the side as he let the bath, which was made of glass for some odd reason, fill up with water. After it was full, Elsword slid in and sighed as he relaxed in the warm water. He put in a few rubber ducks, reminding him of the simpler days when he took baths with his sister.

"Mom...Why did you have to die?" Elsword said solemnly as he sunk to his nose in the water. He glanced at the glass wall, and then got up and tapped it several times, "It seems solid..." He sighed, "Why was he doing that? Touching a kid's butt? What's so good about that?" Elsword began to rub his ass, it felt as strange as when Raven had done it. He slid back into the water and looked down; his penis was larger and hard. He didn't know what this was and began to rub it curiously, "Ah...it feels...so weird..." Elsword couldn't stop touching himself, and didn't notice the floor beneath the bath moving out of the way. That is until he heard a click. He looked down to see Raven and the butler. Raven smirked and then gaped, "You..." Elsword slammed his foot on the floor, shattering the bath and filling the room below with water, "Fuckers!"

Elsword stormed out of the bathroom and grabbed his towel.

"It's one damn set up after another!" Elsword reached for where he tossed the dress and found nothing, "What? Where's my clothes-" He noticed a pile of clothes and picked up a small, frilly pink thong, "You've gotta be joking!"

So that night Elsword had been forced to put on a revealing night gown of soft silk. Elsword curled up under the covers, holding his little bunny tightly.

"God I hate this...I hope I can work off this debt soon." Elsword sighed. He forced himself to fall asleep, relaxing easily as he dreamt about what he would have wanted to do with his sister and mother. Perhaps if he gained Raven's favor he could see Elesis again? It was not important right now. He had to just learn what his job required of him.


End file.
